


Snow Day

by Spoonzi



Series: Harry Potter Bingo [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Found Families, Harry Potter Bingo, M/M, Married Harry Potter/Hermione Granger, Snowed In, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Undersecretary Hermione Granger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:20:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21678898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoonzi/pseuds/Spoonzi
Summary: It’s a snow day for Harry and the family.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ronald Weasley (mentioned), Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley (Mentioned) - Relationship
Series: Harry Potter Bingo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673605
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43
Collections: Harry Potter Bingo





	Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

> For the bingo square prompts: Snowed In, Found Families

When Harry wakes up its to sunlight streaming through the window of their bedroom. This is only because they are usually up far before the sun. Wrinkling his nose, the auror closes his eyes once again and rolls over reaching out to pull his wife into his chest. His hand meets air and then cool sheets causing him to open his eyes once again and squint blearily at the empty space among their blue bedding. 

With a sigh he sits up scrubbing his hand through his bedraggled hair with one hand as he goes for his glasses with his other. Square frames because Draco had insisted he pay for new ones after he’d “accidentally” broken them while sparring, apparently square frames fit his jawline better whatever that meant. Harry spares a brief smile at the thought of his partner as he stands pulling his robe from the bedpost and sliding his feet into his slippers. It’s all positively domestic and he’s thankful that after the chaos of their youth he can wake up late and happy. 

Tromping as quietly as he can down their naturally creaky stairs he stops to take his mug from the counter in the kitchen with a soft ‘thank you’ to Sofia, a sweet blind house-elf who had come with the estate and was paid far too much for her own liking. She barely looks up from whatever it is that she’s stirring when she speaks. “I be’s making something for little miss Lily to help me’s with later. Missus Mione be’s in the sitting room waiting on you Mister Harry.”

Smiling into his hazelnut coffee he escapes from the kitchen and shuffles across the hall ducking around the magical mistletoe Ron and George had spelled onto their archway so that he can step into their living room. Like Sofia had said, Hermione sits on the window seat in front of their biggest bay window. She’s swaddled in his favorite non-Weasley jumper with her purple pj shorts barely peeking out and her socks pulled as high as they can go. Her hands are clasped around her own mug and her eyes are trained out the window on the sparkling white snow covering their front yard. 

She leans forward without looking away from the window and he slides into the seat behind her slipping his arm around her middle with ease. They fit together comfortably and they sit silently for several long minutes just sipping their coffee. He can smell the vanilla creamer from hers and the soft scent of her jasmine shampoo when they sit this close, not able to be overpowered by the earthy scent of the real Christmas tree Lily had insisted on or the sharp scent of the fire crackling across the room in their hearth. 

“Head Auror Danvers owled this morning, you and Draco are being relieved for Yuletide two days early because of the blizzard that hit last night.” Hermione days after settling her empty mug on the small, mostly decorative table next to the bench. Her fingers knit through the ones on his free hand and he places his half-full mug down next to hers so that he can wrap his other arm around her and hook his chin over her head. 

Her curls tickle at his throat as she shifts snuggling into him almost completely. Humming, Harry’s eyes slip closed contentment settling over him like a blanket. “I’m sure Draco is thrilled.”

“Oh yes.” She assures him with a beautiful little laugh. “He firecalled almost as soon as I got down stairs. The snow is up to the middle of their windows down at their cottage. They’ll be up when they can get tunneled out and Luna and Ginny should be here by lunch.”

His eyes slide back opened slightly and he squints at the snow guessing it most-likely is a few inches taller than their front landing. “I’m guessing it’s my turn to make snowmen and women.”

Hermione moves looking up at him with a teasing smile. “Well Mister Senior Auror I’ve been at it since the school left on break. Now that you’re not working, it's your turn.”

“Well Miss Senior Undersecretary, we can’t all choose to work from home now can we?” Leaning down he ghosts a kiss over her lips smiling into it as she presses up into him. They trade slow kisses for a long few moments before the thunderous steps of their 6 year old thunder down the stairs. 

Lily slips into the room unbothered by the magical mistletoe as her raven curls tangled from sleep whip out behind her. She skids to a stop and scrambles up into the window seat with them. Large, joy filled chestnut eyes stare up at them identical to her mother’s and she grins wildly the gap between her two front teeth showing adorably. “Daddy, do you have a snow day?!”

Laughing quietly, Harry reaches forward with his free hand and attempts to comb his fingers through her mess of curls. “Yeah, Sweetie. Me and uncle Draco both have a snow day.”

Lily gasps in excitement bouncing around as she claps her hands before stilling as her eyes go impossibly wider. “We have to hurry and get dressed or him and uncle Ron are gonna get outside first! We can’t let them make a bigger snowman than us, Daddy, we just can’t!”

She scrambles down from the window seat and takes off like a shot back out of the living room. Hermione huffs out an amused sound and untangles herself from his arms. “I’ll go make sure she actually puts in something warm. If you want to finish your coffee do it fast.”

“I love you!” Harry calls after her as he scoops up his mug taking a hearty sip from his, thankfully, still warm coffee. 

“I love you too!” Both of his girls yell back causing his smile to grow behind the lip of his mug. 


End file.
